


Dean/Castiel/Pie

by Vicky_Strife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, M/M, One Shot, PWP, pie porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel, an apple pie, a bed... ;-) Inspired by what Misha Collins said during a convention X)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean/Castiel/Pie

Dean laid the marvellous apple pie he just bought on the table of the motel he and Sam were spending the night in. Sam had gone to the municipal archives for a ghosts case which had attracted them in that dull town.

Letting Dean alone with his guilty pleasure...

He opened the plastic box with the impression of undressing the world's sexiest girl and licked his bottom lip. He took a small bite, chewing it slowly to savor all its flavours. It was perfect; creamy, sweet, caramelized.

-          Hello, Dean.

The hunter almost dropped the piece of pie and wiped his mouth with the reverse of his sleeve, blushing slightly.

-          What's up, Cass ? he answered, a little frustrated from being disturbed.

-          I just came to salute you... But you seem busy...

-          No, you can stay, Dean said, his words going faster than his thoughts.

Cas stared at him with his penetrating look: Dean sometimes had the impression that he was able to read his thoughts and it made him feel really uncomfortable. But why ? He wasn't thinking about anything special... Except that the angel's lips were really pink...

-          Can I taste it ? Cass suddenly asked, watching the pie.

-          Hum... (Dean didn't like to share.) Well, take it, but I've already bitten in it...

-          It doesn't matter.

The angel took a quite big bite, printing the shape of his teeth over Dean's.The hunter became slightly aroused by seeing a little cream on the corner of Castiel's lips and he signalled it to him: he wiped, but on the wrong side, so Dean bent over the table and wiped it for him.

Castiel gazed at him so intensely that the hunter couldn't take his look away from the two black abysses surrounded by a blue ocean. Realizing the ambiguous situation, he wanted to sit back but the angel retained him with an iron grip.

Before he could do anything, Castiel kissed him strongly. Dean managed to push him back enough to grunt:

-          Cass... ! What the hell are you doin' ?!

-          Sorry, Dean, I had an... impulse.

They looked at each other for a long time and, feeling that they both were craving for one another, they continued; they kissed with passion, their tongue enjoying the taste of the apple pie which started to fade, so Castiel - who definitely liked this pastry and especially Dean's taste combined with it - took the slice and made Dean eat it. He was licking the angel's fingers with ardor, when the angel felt something move in his crotch; he lowered his head, confused, as Dean laughed:

-          Come on, Cass.

He obeyed; Dean laid him on his two-places bed and took off his trenchcoat then his blue tie, devouring him with his eyes. The angel studied every single move of his. The hunter was now attacking his zipper and the angel panicked slightly; but the fear soon gave in to the pleasure when he felt Dean's tongue wrappring around his dick like a snake. Instinctively, he ran his hand through the light brown hair of the human he loved so much, the human for whom he had and would give his life a thousand times if he had to.

Suddenly, Castiel wanted more. With a snap of fingers, he undressed Dean, letting him completely naked before him and took off his own clothes the same way.

-          I didn't know you could do that, Dean huffed, amazed.

-          You have no idea what I can do, Dean, the angel muttered, tackling him on the mattress.

He considered the round and muscled hunter's bums which were offering themselves shamelessly, before licking the deep furrow formed by his spine, from the small of his back to the salient cervical on his neck.

Then Castiel eagerly bit his ear, enjoying the moan of pleasure it snatched from him. He was penetrating him slowly but surely while Dean was rearing up like a stallion below him.

-          Cass... ! Dean said in pain.

-          Sorry, Dean.

But he didn't stop; he intensified his comings and goings, his body was on fire and his mind like his conscience were into oblivion. The chills he provoked to Dean were filling him with a feeling of omnipotence he had never felt before.

-          Cass... ! Son of a..., Dean breathed, close to the edge.

-          I love you, Dean. Come for me, the angel murmured in his ear.

Dean didn't need more to come in Castiel's hand, who came into Dean too. They closed their eyes, discovering a new sensation so powerful, so stunning, that it let them both more satisfied than ever.

-          Dean, I'm ba- OH MY GOD, Sam shouted before closing precipitately the room door, shocked by the spectacle of his brother and the angel intertwined.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ! English is not my mother tongue so if you've found any mistake, let me know^^


End file.
